Love Song For No One
by that drama queen
Summary: He was the school’s leading man. She was the girl no one wanted. What happens when they are forced to work together? [Chapter 4: Rachel's starting to let Ryan in and Sharpay's starting to get angry.]ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Voice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. I only own Rachel Hamilton.  
**Full Summary: **He was the school's leading man. She was the girl no one wanted. What happens when they are forced to work together?  
**Author's Note: **First High School Musical fic. Wow…I fell in love with this movie! And I love Ryan Evans! Lucas Grabeel was awesome in the movie and I like his character.  
- Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Rachel, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi  
- I also made up Jason and Zeke's last names as well as Sharpay's middle name.

_**Love Song For No One  
(formerly Let The World Hear You)  
**__By: that drama queen_

**Chapter 1: **The Mysterious Voice

_I don't wanna be all by myself anymore…_

It was the first day of school and Ryan Evans was walking down the hall with his twin sister Sharpay when he heard a female voice's soulful singing accompanied by the piano. He watched as his sister went over to where their friends were down the hall then turned around and went down to the music room to check on who was singing. Once he got there, though, the room was empty.

"_Where did she go?" _he wondered to himself.

* * *

Sharpay was in the middle of a group of friends that comprised of Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Brown, Jason Malone and Kelsi Nielsen. She was in the middle of talking about how awesome the surprise party was that Gabriella and Taylor had thrown for her and Ryan when she realized something. 

"Guys, have you seen Ryan?"

Everyone exchanged looks and finally Troy spoke up and said, "Uh, Sharpay, we thought he'd be with you."

There were murmurs of agreement then Ryan snuck up behind the group and exclaimed, "Hey everyone! Great party last week!"

"Ryan!" Sharpay snapped, "Don't disappear like that!"

"Where'd you go?" Gabriella asked gently.

"Nowhere," Ryan replied nonchalantly.

"So what's everyone got for homeroom?" Taylor asked, changing the subject.

Everyone whipped out their schedules.

"Home ec," Zeke announced much to his basketball teammates' dismay.

"Drama," Sharpay said with a nod.

Gabriella chimed in with, "Me too, Sharpay." When everyone gave her a look, she explained, "My mom said it would be a good idea to learn to fight the stage fright and she thought I did great onstage in the musical."

"Gym with Jason," Troy declared, glancing at Jason, exchanging nods.

"I've got English with Taylor," Chad announced, smiling fondly at his girlfriend.

Kelsi grabbed Ryan's schedule and revealed, "It looks like I've got Vocal Music with you, Ryan!"

As Ryan took his schedule back from Kelsi, Sharpay shot him a look and asked, "Why didn't you take Drama again?"

After a moment of silence, Ryan explained with a serious tone of voice, "Sharpay, the Broadway dream, it's yours. I've got different dreams, and you can't bully me out of them."

As the gang watched Ryan walk off, Kelsi asked Sharpay, "Hey, what's with him?"

"I don't know," Sharpay said softly, "I didn't think I was bullying him into anything…"

The warning bell rang and soon, everyone split up to go to class. What no one had noticed was a girl in the distance who had been listening to them, but mainly listening to Ryan.

* * *

Miss Delgado, the vocal music teacher, studied at the Rayart Conservatory of Music, a world-renowned musical academy for 12-18 year olds. She was the best vocal coach in the city and while she taught at East High, she also taught private lessons on the weekends. Ryan admired her and even spent time with her during free periods whenever he could escape Sharpay, improving his technique with her. 

"Ryan! It's great that you could join us this semester!" Miss Delgado greeted Ryan when he came into the classroom, then added jokingly, "Finally able to escape the jaws of Sharpay?"

Laughing, Ryan replied, "Yeah something like that." He sat next to a lonely looking girl with wavy long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes at the back of the room as he spoke, "I just had to take a stand this year. I mean, we may be twins, but we're totally different."

"Good for you!" Miss Delgado exclaimed with a smile.

The quiet brunette gave Ryan an indifferent glance then looked out the window. _"You have a good ear. I have to be more careful. You almost found me out, Evans. I can't let that happen,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

For a week, the sad soulful voice kept haunting Ryan, but whenever he would go into the music room to find out who was singing, there was no one there singing. Nine days into the semester, he found Miss Delgado there, sitting at her desk. 

"Hey, Ryan, did you want a private lesson today?" the Latina woman asked cheerfully.

"No…actually, I was wondering something…I keep hearing someone's singing from here, but when I get here, it's empty. Do you know who's in here singing?"

Rowena Delgado sighed to herself. Ryan was always a bright pupil and his musicality and his ear were quite developed. She knew he would notice it sooner or later. However, the problem was, she promised this other student that she would keep her identity a secret. "I'm sorry, Ryan, I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to run something by you." Ryan raised an eyebrow as his favorite teacher asked, "How do you feel about preparing a duet for 25 percent of your final mark?"

"Really? I always thought you put that final performance as a solo."

"I thought it could be fun…and I think it would help a student to learn from a talented singer like you."

"Which one? The quiet brunette who keeps to herself?" Ryan inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"Rachel Hamilton," Miss Delgado explained, "She's a junior and all she does is sing and write. She doesn't interact with other students much."

"A bit shy?"

"No…I think it's something deeper than that, and I think you have the right sensitivity to break through."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it…but you have to be honest with me, Miss D. It was Rachel, wasn't it?"

Miss Delgado simply nodded. "So it's okay that I do this?"

Ryan nodded back. "Listen, I gotta go. Free period's almost over and I gotta get some lunch."

"Okay, well, just don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"What conversation?" Ryan quipped, "I gotta go, Miss Delgado. Bye!"

"Bye, Ryan! See you in class tomorrow." Miss Delgado smiled as she watched Ryan walk out of the classroom.

* * *

Ryan sat down between his sister and Kelsi five minutes after the start of the lunch period. 

"You just had a free period, how could you be late for lunch?" Sharpay asked in her typical annoying way.

"Lay off, Sharpay," Ryan mumbled to her, poking at his lunch.

"You've been acting weird all week, disappearing and reappearing all the time!" Sharpay went on, "What's going on with you?"

"It's really none of your business!"

"I'm your twin sister! You used to tell me everything."

"I know, and I've regretted it! You know what, Sharpay Angelina Evans, I am sick of you getting on my case like this!"

Ryan stormed off, leaving the group for the second time since the semester started.

"What's making him so moody all of a sudden, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked out of curiosity.

"I really wish I knew," the blonde replied with a hint of sadness.

* * *

Ryan walked by the music room again after running out of the cafeteria and stopped when he heard the singing again. 

_I'm just reaching out for something more  
__Looking for a brighter day  
__Oh, I'm calling out for someone  
__Someone to rescue me from this pain_

Ryan sat down by the door and continued to listen to the beautiful singing.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, just don't wanna be alone anymore  
__I can't live this way, I can't fight alone  
__All the time I've spent fighting is killing me slowly  
__I don't wanna be all by myself anymore…_

"Thanks for letting me use the music room, Miss Delgado," came a voice unfamiliar to Ryan after the piano solo ended.

Miss Delgado replied, "No problem, Rachel. I don't know why you don't open up and perform for people more often. You have such a pretty voice."

"I have my reasons. Besides, with Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez…I don't stand a chance. Thanks again for letting me use the music room though."

"No problem, Rachel…but you know, with your talent, you could easily find your place in the musicals here…and even more so at Rayart. You would only be there for a year but you could benefit from the formal training and you've got enough natural talent to get in."

"I sing for me, Miss D, and no one else. Anyway, I gotta go. AP Bio."

Ryan stood up quickly and ran off before he could get busted for eavesdropping. He glanced over his shoulder to find Rachel walking in the opposite direction. _"I'll figure you out, Rachel…I'll figure out why you keep your beautiful voice such a big secret,"_ he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Tensions Rise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. I only own Rachel Hamilton.  
**Full Summary: **He was the school's leading man. She was the girl no one wanted. What happens when they are forced to work together?  
**Author's Note: **First High School Musical fic. Wow…I fell in love with this movie! And I love Ryan Evans! Lucas Grabeel was awesome in the movie and I like his character.  
- Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Rachel, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi  
- Again, I made up Ryan's middle name, and any other details you don't recognize.  
- Changed the title of the story, been listening to John Mayer's Room For Squares a lot lately.

_**Love Song For No One  
(formerly Let The World Hear You)  
**__By: that drama queen_

**Chapter 2: **Tensions Rise

Ryan was busy doing his homework when he heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"What do you want, Shar?" he called out, knowing his twin was the only one who would come from the bathroom they shared between their rooms.

Sharpay's serious voice came from the other side of the door. "Can we talk, Ry?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he shot sharply as he continued to type away at his English homework.

Almost instantly, just as Ryan expected, Sharpay emerged from the bathroom. _"Wow, you never disappoint, do ya, sis?"_ he thought to himself as Sharpay sat down on his bed and announced with her no-nonsense tone, "Ryan Michael Evans, we need to talk, NOW."

Ryan spun his desk chair around and replied, "I told you – there's nothing to talk about, Sharpay!"

"What's going on, bro?" Sharpay said softly, changing her approach, "We used to talk all the time."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer as he spoke. "No, Sharpay, it was always you talking and me listening, you leading and me following."

"What's with the attitude, Ryan? I'm just trying to be a better sister here. I'm sorry if you've felt that I've been pushing you around all the time. It's just the role I've played. I've always made sure you weren't left behind. I always made sure no one would mess with you. I'm sorry my tough attitude's made you feel this way."

"Well, do me a favor and stop trying to protect me, Sharpay. You've always had a strong sense of who you are. You're the one who wants to be noticed, the one who wants to perform…you can do it without me. I need to discover who I am, who I really am, without you."

Sharpay nodded in comprehension despite Ryan not being able to see her then asked in an unusually sad tone, "Are you mad at me, Ry?"

Ryan turned to face Sharpay again. "No…just…let me do this. Please?"

Sharpay nodded again. _"I'm sorry I've always been this way…protecting you's always been a huge part of me…" _she thought to herself as she said, "Okay…just remember that I love you and I'm always here for you." She left Ryan sitting at his computer, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Ryan walked into Miss Delgado's class and sat down at the back corner desk. He watched as people started making their way to class. As Rachel sat in front of him, he let his thoughts drift to the conversation he had with his music teacher the previous day. He thought about Rachel and having enough sensitivity to break through. He wondered what Miss Delgado meant… 

"Good morning class! I have an announcement. I'm going to give your final performance guidelines today and go over them with you so you can have all semester to prepare them."

"_This is it,"_ Ryan thought to himself as Miss Delgado spoke, _"It's showtime!"_

As the word duet was mentioned, Ryan heard a chorus of groans. "And now, I'm picking your partners," Miss Delgado went on, and more groans were uttered. _"Saving the best for last, huh?" _Ryan thought as Miss Delgado announced, "…and Rachel, I want you to partner up with Ryan."

Kelsi, who was sitting sideways on her chair, gave him a shocked look. All Ryan could do was shrug good-naturedly.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM!" Rachel blurted out to everyone's surprise.

Ariel Rodriguez, who was sitting next to Kelsi, looked at Rachel and said with a snicker, "She speaks!" Her comment was met with a glare from Rachel, which caused the Latina girl to turn around and face the front quietly.

"Now, Rachel, this is not optional. You refuse to work with Ryan, you fail the course," Miss Delgado said firmly.

"But…" Rachel couldn't complete her protest because she knew her teacher wouldn't budge about it. "Fine," she finally conceded.

As class went on and Miss Delgado lectured about the history of jazz music, Ryan couldn't help but feel nervous about working with Rachel.

* * *

At lunchtime, the gang (minus Ryan) was sitting at their usual table. Zeke frowned at Sharpay, who poked at the lunch he had made for her. Fettuccini Alfredo was one of her favorites but when she didn't show any interest in her gourmet lunch, everyone started to worry. 

"Honey, did you get into a fight with your brother again recently?" Zeke asked his girlfriend gently.

Sharpay pouted. "I always figured that Ryan's always followed me willingly."

"Well, you do have a way of pushing people around," Chad pointed out.

Troy chimed in, "Remember in kindergarten when you told Ryan to eat a scented brown crayon 'coz you thought it might actually taste like chocolate but you weren't sure and you had him check for you?"

"It was harmless!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"As far as I can remember, you've always been the leader, and Ryan's always followed," Kelsi spoke up. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke agreed with her.

"I know," Sharpay said quietly, "I've always had his back, staring down jerks that made fun of him for loving to sing. I figured that pulling him into my musical theater world would let me make sure he wouldn't get hurt, let me always be there to protect him."

Gabriella and Taylor exchanged looks before Taylor said, "Oh sweetie…" She wanted to say something reassuring but nothing came.

"Do you guys have any idea how it feels to know that you've hurt the one person you'd die for?" Sharpay said hauntingly after a moment of silence.

"You know what you need?" Gabriella suggested after a few minutes of letting Sharpay be, "A sleepover!"

"We'll do it tonight!" Jason chimed in, "My parents are out of town and Kelsi was gonna come over but we'll take the party elsewhere if you guys are up for it!"

Everyone seemed to agree.

Taylor asked, "We're doing the usual at Sharpay and Ryan's, right?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Just don't count on Ryan joining us," she answered, and then started on her lunch, hunger finally taking over her thoughts.

* * *

Ryan felt really nervous about working with Rachel. He figured that since he hadn't heard the singing from the music room all morning that Rachel hadn't come around for a while. He figured she was probably afraid he'd find out her secret, not knowing how much he already knew. 

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, surprised that it was unlocked. "Hey Miss Delgado, you in here? I need to talk to you for a minute!"

He stopped at the doorway when he realized that Rachel was in the room.

As Rachel's expression tightened, Miss Delgado explained, "I'm sorry, Rachel, I forgot to lock the door."

Rachel ignored the Latina woman and glared at Ryan. "You're stalking me, aren't you? I know you've been following me!" she yelled at Ryan.

"I wasn't following you! I couldn't help but hear you. You have a beautiful voice and you're delusional if you think you can keep that kind of talent to yourself!" Ryan yelled back as he approached her.

"Yeah, well maybe I was delusional for thinking people would actually appreciate my talent!"

Rachel pushed her way out of the room, nearly knocking Ryan over.

* * *

After school, Ryan was waiting for Sharpay in the parking lot when Kelsi found him. 

"Hey, Ry, how was your day?" she wondered out loud.

Ryan shrugged. "Uneventful," he lied.

"Yeah how about that Rachel Hamilton girl, huh?" Kelsi went on, volunteering some information, "She transferred from West High. New kid. No one really knows anything about her."

"And why do you think I'd be interested in talking about her?" Ryan asked edgily.

"Thought you'd be interested in talking about her…I can see how you look at her in class sometimes…"

Ryan blushed; Kelsi was the one person aside from Sharpay who could read him well. She sometimes read him better than his twin did. "I just want to figure out how to deal with this girl. 25 percent of my grade is on the line."

"Yeah that's a weird one on Delgado's part. A duet?"

Ryan shrugged. "She's got a method to her madness, I guess."

"Oh I meant to tell you, we were talking at lunchtime, and we've decided to reinstate Friday Night Sleepovers."

Ryan exhaled sharply. "I don't know if I'm up for it this week," he said quietly.

Kelsi nodded. "Well, think about it. We'd really like to have you around. I mean, we're having it at your house this week."

Ryan nodded as Sharpay approached.

"See ya tonight, Shar?" Kelsi directed her question to the female Evans twin.

Sharpay nodded as she and Ryan went into their car. Kelsi waved as they drove off, silence hanging in the air.


	3. Chapter 3: So Tired Of Being Alone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. I don't own John Mayer or his music. I only own Rachel Hamilton.  
**Full Summary: **He was the school's leading man. She was the girl no one wanted. What happens when they are forced to work together?  
**Author's Note: **First High School Musical fic. Wow…I fell in love with this movie! And I love Ryan Evans! Lucas Grabeel was awesome in the movie and I like his character.  
- Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Rachel, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi

**_Love Song For No One  
(formerly Let The World Hear You)  
_**_By: that drama queen_

**Chapter 3: **So Tired Of Being Alone

In the middle the hallway shortly after the Evans twins left, Kelsi came across Rachel, whose locker happened to be close to hers. She gave her younger classmate a nice bright smile but Rachel's face remained blank.

"Hey, Rachel, have you and Ryan discussed your duet yet?"

"No," the taller brunette replied.

"Listen, maybe you guys could discuss it tonight! I mean I know he's not busy tonight," Kelsi suggested, her eyes sparkling as she thought, _"I know Ryan's got a crush on her…he'll thank me for this!" _

Rachel replied edgily, "I don't know who you are but you have no business telling me how to deal with my duet partner."

"Rachel, just give him a chance," Kelsi pleaded with her, then pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled the Evans' address and Ryan's cell phone number onto it then handed it to the girl.

Rachel watched as Kelsi turned to her locker to grab some books then stared at the paper she was holding then she watched Kelsi walk out of the school.

* * *

Through the course of the ride home, Ryan didn't speak to Sharpay. Instead, he spent the whole time listening to his John Mayer playlist on his iPod. Once they got home, he went straight up to his room, not giving Sharpay any attention at all. He plugged his iPod onto his computer then hit play on his iTunes player. He picked one specific song and put it on repeat, singing along to it. 

_Staying home alone on a Friday  
Flat on the floor looking back  
On old love  
Or lack thereof  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it  
_

_I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

* * *

_

Rachel was sitting at her keyboard in her room, bored, with her Room For Squares songbook on her music stand and the paper from Kelsi holding the page she was looking at earlier. She opened the songbook again to her favorite song, pulled out the address and put it on her keyboard. She took a quick glance at the music and began to play.

_Searching all my days just to find you  
I'm not sure who I'm looking for  
I'll know it  
When I see you  
Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
Staying up all night just to write  
A love song for no one  
_

_I'm tired of being alone  
__So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here

* * *

_

Ryan continued singing along to John Mayer, allowing his thoughts to drift as he sat on his bean bag chair. He thought about his dream. He wanted to be a singer-songwriter. He wanted a music career on his own terms. He didn't want to act or do musical theater. He found his dream and had no need to hide in his sister's shadow. After a moment, he found himself thinking about Rachel. In hindsight, a part of him wished he hadn't agreed to play along with his music teacher's plan…but another part of him was glad. It was the perfect excuse to be around her…and he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, especially not his twin sister, but he was starting to have a crush on Rachel Hamilton. He had already fallen for her voice and now that he knew what she looked like, he was physically attracted to her as well.

_I could have met you in a sandbox  
I could have passed you on the sidewalk  
Could I have missed my chance  
And watched you walk away? _

_

* * *

_

Rachel frowned at the piece of paper on her keyboard speaker. _"Just give him a chance."_ Kelsi Nielsen, the resident playwright at East High, and one of Ryan's friends, from what she had gathered…the girl's pleading voice kept ringing in her ears and she couldn't stand it! She took the piece of paper to her computer, looked up the address, scribbled a note for her father, ran to the kitchen, left the note on the kitchen counter and walked out of her front door. 

_I'm tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
So tired of being alone  
So hurry up and get here  
You'll be so good  
You'll be so good for me

* * *

_

Ryan decided to go to the kitchen to see what was there to eat and found Sharpay's note with a 20 dollar bill.

_Hey, bro,  
__Something tells me you want some time to yourself…so I took this Friday Night Sleepover on the road. I'm at Jason's with the gang. If you need anything, call my cell. Ordered you some pizza too, pepperoni and anchovies, just the way you like it. It's on me. And if you want to go for a drive, I left the car for you and hitched a ride with Gabi and Troy. I trust you can take care of yourself.  
__- S_

Ryan grabbed a can of root beer and was headed up to his room when the doorbell rang. Figuring it was the pizza Sharpay ordered, he went to answer the door. What he didn't expect was the younger brunette from music class standing in front of him.

"Hey, Ryan."

Ryan blinked and asked, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a bit of an edge.

Rachel bit her lower lip and replied, "I thought maybe…we could work on our duet."

"How'd you get here? How'd you know I live here?"

"That's not important," Rachel replied gently, remembering Kelsi's plea, "Can I come in?"

Confused, Ryan let Rachel into his house.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Rachel whispered, "I…"

"You don't have to apologize," Ryan snapped sharply. After letting out a loud sigh, he added, "I'm sorry…just…"

Ryan was interrupted when the doorbell rang again. He grabbed the pizza as Rachel sat at the bottom of the main spiral staircase, waiting.

"I was just gonna have some pizza," Ryan told his guest, "Care to join me?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

Ryan nodded as he and Rachel went to the kitchen to drop the pizza off then gestured for Rachel to follow him upstairs. They walked all the way up the spiral staircase, down a long hallway and stopped at a white door with a black treble clef on it. When Ryan opened the door, Rachel stepped in and looked around in wide-eyed awe.

"Wow! Ryan, this is amazing!" she exclaimed softly as she looked around at the room with the piano, the various instrument cases and the small stage.

Ryan beamed proudly at Rachel. "At a time when most kids had playrooms, we had this music room. Sharpay and I were always performers, even as little kids. It had gotten to a point where this was the only place I could be myself."

Rachel found a large rectangular case in the far corner of the room and couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"Do you play any other instruments besides the piano?" Ryan asked.

As she opened the large black case and looked at the instrument it housed, Rachel simply replied, "Tenor sax."

"Why don't you play it anymore?" Ryan asked.

"My mom and my twin died in a car accident when I was 10. Riley and I played it together but I quit after the accident and moved in with my dad. You?"

"Hmmm, I used to. But now, I mainly stick to the bass, the violin and the piano. Some of these instruments are Sharpay's, and the others are my mom's." He pointed to the one closet. "In there, Sharpay has a couple of flutes, a piccolo, and a French horn. She also took up the drums with me when we were 6. We did that all the way 'til the end of junior high."

After watching Ryan perform a drum solo, Rachel asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Sharpay thought it would be best for me to do school musicals with her. I got tormented by seniors during our freshman year and she always felt the need to look out for me. Back then, we thought it was the only way I could sing and perform for the world…she figured, I could perform while she had her eye on me."

Rachel nodded. "I take it musical theater's not your real dream."

Ryan simply shook his head. "So what's your story? Why are you so afraid of the world?"

"No one wanted me." When Ryan frowned, she waved him off dismissively and added, "It's not important. But hey, why don't we pick a song and start working it out a little?"

Ryan frowned again, this time at the change of subject, but then he replied, "Sure! I'm open to performing anything really so if you've got something in mind, I'd love to hear it." He figured that there was no sense in arguing with Rachel, there would be time for the truth later.

Rachel thought back to the song she had been playing earlier in her room…She decided to play it for Ryan on the piano as Ryan stood over her shoulder. Rachel gave Ryan a surprised look when Ryan began to sing the first verse after she had played the intro.

"A John Mayer fan?" Rachel asked as she played.

Ryan just nodded as he joined her on the piano bench and sang, his smile growing wider as she joined in, their voices melding together.

After they finished the song, Ryan nodded at Rachel as if to say, "This can work." Rachel simply smiled back.

"How do you think we could work this arrangement?" Ryan asked, "I don't have the sheet music or anything here…"

Rachel pulled out her Room For Squares songbook from her shoulder bag and waved it at Ryan. "I thought we could use this."

Ryan laughed. "Okay, well we can do this…" He pulled out a pad of blank sheet music and wrote a few notes down.

Rachel nodded. "Well, I prefer the lower part of my vocal range so I tend to take the bottom part of the melody and put it up an octave to suit my voice."

Ryan nodded back and wrote a few more notes on the sheet. The back and forth exchange between the pair continued for a while and soon, they had an arrangement for the chorus. Before they could continue on, Ryan's cell phone went off.

"I'm gonna get this in the other room," he announced.

Rachel nodded as she played the piano. Ryan slipped through a door in the corner of the room and went into the adjoining room, a formerly empty room that used to be used for extra storage but was converted into a studio five years ago, a room he usually kept locked.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ry! Having fun all by yourself on a Friday night?" Kelsi asked in a tone that revealed to Ryan that she knew he wasn't all alone.

"Yeah…I'm having a lot of fun…it's been a while since I've had time to myself," Ryan replied sarcastically, then added seriously, "I know what you're up to, Kels."

"You'll thank me for it later. I just wanted to see if she killed you yet." Kelsi stifled a laugh.

"She's being surprisingly civil," Ryan replied casually.

"Surprises are good. I'm glad I didn't send you to an early grave," Kelsi joked some more.

"Just…just let me sort things out on my own first, Kelsi. Don't tell anyone about the whole Rachel thing. Sharpay would eat her alive," Ryan pleaded with his best friend.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't wish Sharpay on my worst enemy!" Kelsi agreed, "But I can't keep this from the gang for too long. You gotta work things out."

Ryan assured Kelsi, "You know what? I've got it covered. Thanks."

"I don't wanna keep you. I'll catch ya later."

"Later, Kels."

Ryan rejoined Rachel, who almost immediately said, "Listen, Ryan…I should be getting home. My dad's gonna wonder where I am."

Looking at his watch, Ryan realized that they had spent nearly two hours alone together. "Do you need a ride, Rachel?" he offered.

"Uh, I don't wanna impose…"

"No imposition, I swear. I'll drive you home."

Rachel reluctantly accepted and followed Ryan to his car. As Ryan drove, she gave him directions. They didn't say anything else until Ryan pulled up to her driveway.

"So yeah…this is it, huh?" Ryan asked shyly.

Rachel looked at Ryan and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for the nice evening, Ryan," she replied with a slight smile. Noticing that Ryan was starting to lean in, she added, "My dad's gotta be getting anxious to see me. I'll see you on Monday!" She darted out of the car, leaving Ryan behind bewildered.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this story (I know you're out there even if you don't review) and a special shoutout to the reviewers, especially **ZacEfronLuver**, who reviewed twice. 


	4. Chapter 4: No More Sad Songs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical. I only own Rachel Hamilton.  
**Full Summary: **He was the school's leading man. She was the girl no one wanted. What happens when they are forced to work together?  
**Author's Note: **First High School Musical fic. Wow…I fell in love with this movie! And I love Ryan Evans! Lucas Grabeel was awesome in the movie and I like his character.  
- Pairings: Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Ryan/Rachel, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi  
- Chapter title'sa song by Clay Aiken. Love that man's voice.  
- Winnie (Rose-Wisteria) beta'd this chapter and gave me a list of things to improve so this chapter's subject to changes. I figured you guys who've read this story so far deserve an update so I decided to upload this chapter anyway.  
- I'm gonna try to update weekly again. Keyword here is: **TRY**.

_**Love Song For No One  
(formerly Let The World Hear You)  
**__By: that drama queen_

**Chapter 4: **No More Sad Songs

Saturday came and Ryan was trying to figure out what to do about Rachel. He was definitely enamored by this girl and she was a beautiful, artistic soul, someone who was more on his wavelength than anyone else he had ever met. He needed an excuse to see her…but practicing for the duet could wait. He decided to surprise her with a visit. Without so much as a goodbye to Sharpay, Ryan ran out of the house and paid his duet partner a visit. He rang the doorbell with butterflies in his stomach.

After opening her front door, Rachel exclaimed, "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to hang out and since I didn't ask for your number last night, I figured I just come over and ask you in person."

Flustered, Rachel had no idea what to say.

"Come have some ice cream with me. We'll go for a walk, talk, and get to know each other…no harm in that."

Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement. "Why don't you come in and I'll get a sweater real quick."

Ryan agreed and sat on the couch while Rachel got ready and they took off five minutes later.

After a heated debate in the car, the pair had decided on ice cream at the Dairy Queen at the Galleria's food court.

"So, Rachel Hamilton, I have to say, I am absolutely thrilled you've decided that I'm worth your time…wasn't it a couple of days ago you totally didn't want to work with me and now we're hanging out?"

As they sat down at a table in the middle of the food court, Rachel pointed her spoon at Ryan and replied, "Yeah, but I changed my mind."

"At least I know it wasn't me…was it?" Ryan gave her a fake pout.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't wanna get in to right now."

"Hmmm okay…so you're a singer huh? That is awesome! You're really talented…"

"Thanks. So are you. You're pretty much a legend! I mean, how many musicals did you star in?"

"Uhhhh, that's really insignificant." Ryan flashed Rachel a modest smile. "It was all Sharpay anyway...and our parents. They always seemed intent on us doing things together."

"Must be nice to share everything with someone…I bet you never get lonely."

"I can't imagine not having Sharpay. It would kill me inside…she can be smothering sometimes but I know she cares about me…"

"Yeah, you never quite get used to that empty feeling in your heart…"

Ryan nodded. He sensed the need to change the subject so he decided to make a suggestion. "How about we catch a movie, my treat, your pick?"

"Sweet!" Rachel exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Sharpay sitting in her room, typing out an essay when she heard Ryan's voice from his room. "I'm taking the car out again!" 

Sharpay stormed angrily to Ryan's room and yelled, "WHAT? YOU HAD IT YESTERDAY! I know you're stating your independence but that doesn't give you the right to hog the car! You went for an ice cream, saw a movie and had dinner!"

Ryan didn't respond. He simply ran a comb through his hair, ignoring his twin sister's rant.

Sharpay took a deep breath before continuing. "Oh I know what this is about. It's about a girl, isn't it?"

"Maybe. So what if it is?" Ryan snapped at his twin.

"So you get a girlfriend, and now all of a sudden the only person who was always there for you doesn't matter anymore?"

"SHE'S JUST MY DUET PARTNER FOR MUSIC CLASS, OKAY?" Ryan yelled out, and then in a cold and controlled tone of voice, he added, "I have to go meet Rachel. We're rehearsing today."

Ryan stormed out of his room as Sharpay marched back to her own room.

* * *

Monday came and Ryan was greeted with a beautiful smile as he entered Miss Delgado's Vocal Music class. He was a bit rattled by his latest fight with Sharpay from the previous day but Rachel's smile managed to cheer him up a little. 

"And she smiles," he stated playfully as he sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel shrugged. "Daddy said it suits me so I thought I'd give it a try."

"He's right, you know?" Ryan pointed out affectionately.

Rachel simply shrugged as the warning bell rang and the last of the stragglers walked into the class and Miss Delgado began to speak.

* * *

"He looks different," Gabriella stated as she, Taylor and Kelsi watched Ryan waiting in line for lunch at their usual table with Sharpay. 

Taylor couldn't help but agree. "Is it even humanly possible to smile any more brightly?"

Kelsi simply shrugged, remembering her promise to Ryan.

"Yeah, there's a serious shortage of depressing songs coming from his bedroom," Sharpay commented sourly.

"Is everything okay, Sharpay?" Kelsi asked quietly.

Sharpay shrugged. "I can't figure out why I feel so distant from Ryan."

"You guys are growing up a…" Gabriella began.

"No…we're growing apart, Gabi. I don't even know Ryan anymore," Sharpay cut her friend off. "I hate it."

"Who's that he's sitting with?" Taylor asked.

Kelsi explained, "Rachel Hamilton. Duet partner for Delgado's class."

Sharpay took a good look at Rachel as Ryan sat down in front of the brunette across the cafeteria. _You're gonna have to learn to know your place, Hamilton.

* * *

_

"I couldn't get Friday night off my mind," Ryan said after he sat down with Rachel.

"Saturday was nice too," Rachel quipped, stealing a fry from Ryan's lunch.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to whip a little something up for the Holiday Showcase. Miss Delgado pulled me aside after class and asked me to organize the music part and she asked me if you and I would be interested in doing something together."

"Heh, uh…I don't know…maybe…I'll consider it."

"She says we're the best talent in the class. I'm meeting with a friend of mine, Gabriella, who's in charge of the drama section...do you think we could do it?"

"Maybe." Rachel kept a neutral tone but deep down, she was horrified at thought of performing on a stage again.

"Okay…" Ryan was a bit thrown off by Rachel's reluctance to perform, but he figured there was time to figure it out. "Hmmm, you're in Mr. Stone's Chem second period, right?" When Rachel nodded, he continued, "I am so gonna fail this week's quiz!"

Rachel shook her head and handed Ryan her notes. "These will help. I gotta go meet up with Janelle from geometry class – she promised to explain something to me."

Ryan watched as Rachel left, wondering what she was hiding. Determined to find out her secret, he made a mental note to try to get her to open up a little more.


End file.
